


The Embrace

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint relishes the embrace of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



> written for 1-million-words image of the week.
> 
> Clint's lover is left nameless because it could be anybody from Tony Stark to Phil Coulson, and I love a hint of mystery.

With a contented sigh, Clint leaned back in his lover’s warm embrace. The man had managed to do something that none of his previous lovers had ever managed to do. He made Clint feel safe and cherished.

“You are alright?” was whispered into his ear and was followed by a playful nip.

“I’m more than alright,” Clint happily murmured. He lifted his lover’s hand from his chest and dropped a kiss on the back of it. “I’m wonderful.”

“Good,” his lover replied with a warm chuckle. “I’m glad you are wonderful.”

Clint softly laughed. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
